Government
A government is a system by which a group of people is being controlled, usually for the sake of maintaining order and unity among all its citizens. Governing Systems The government can take on many forms, depending on various factors. Monarchy The Monarchy is the rule of usually one king, but may include the queen as well. The right of leadership may be passed on through the family line, usually to the eldest son unless mitigating circumstances require other family members to be considered. Oligarchy The Oligarchy is based on a class of citizens usually making the aristocrats the rulers of the land in charge while the working class and peasants end up being the minorities and usually end up losing their dignity and rights. Democracy Democracy is literally the rule of the people where everyone is equal and votes to select what is just and what is unjust, although at times it may not seem likely. There is usually a leader that is elected by the people in a voting system. In the comic book version of "King Smurf", an election was held in Papa Smurf's absence to vote for the Smurf who would be the best candidate to temporarily replace him as the village leader. However, when the nameless Smurf was elected due to the overwhelming majority of votes over Brainy Smurf (who had only two votes), he automatically declared himself to be king and thus his reign soon fell into tyranny. Dictatorship A Dictatorship holds many similarities to the Monarchy; however, a dictator is usually known for having very harsh and cruel rulings due to the fact that the ruler is there always until he or she has died. The people in a dictatorship have very little or no say in how the leader runs things in his or her government. Theocracy A Theocracy is a government based on a religion where a deity is designated its ultimate authority and an appointed leader or cabinet is given authority through the deity to rule the land however the deity sees fit to do so. Magocracy A Magocracy is a government ruled by wizards, which govern the control and use of magic in their society. The Harry Potter series and related spinoffs have one in the form of the Ministry of Magic, which acts as a sort of Parliament for magic-users in the modern-day world. In Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, the only current form of government in the Smurf Village is that of a single patriarchal leadership where Papa Smurf is the designated leader and father figure to all his little Smurfs. The village of Smurfettes in Smurfy Grove from the film Smurfs: The Lost Village seems to have a similar ruling system in place with its main matriarch Smurfwillow. In the comic book story "King Smurf", the Smurfs formed a brief democracy in which to vote for the Smurf who would be best suited to take over Papa Smurf's role as the village leader. With an overwhelming majority of votes, a nameless Smurf was elected, and soon after he adopted the identity of King Smurf and put the Smurf Village under a dictatorship with him as its reigning king. A group of Smurfs rebelled against King Smurf's authority and over time garnered enough support to bring an end to King Smurf's reign, if not for the timely return of Papa Smurf near the end of a violent civil war among the Smurfs, which at that point restored its usual form of government without any questions. Empath Stories The Smurf Village government in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series is identical to that of its mainstream media counterpart, with some Smurfs such as Hefty, Brainy, and Empath given the role of assistant leaders to take over in situations where Papa Smurf is either unavailable or unfit for duty. As the leader, Papa Smurf assigns important duties for his little Smurfs to take care of and handles all sorts of various disputes and problems, the latter of which Empath handles as the assistant counselor. Usually Papa Smurf expects his little Smurfs to handle things without much interference from him unless there is an emergency that requires him to take over in all matters concerning the safety of the village. Papa Smurf treats his little Smurfs pretty much like family and enjoys doing activities with them, whether occupational or recreational. In Psychelia, its form of government is a dictatorship where the Psyche Master monitors and controls all activities regarding the Psyches, using the various ranks that are designated above the Student rank to keep the Students under control and functioning as a collective. None of the Psyches can act outside their assigned role in Psychelia, and all of them must swear allegiance and loyalty to the Psyche Master. Wartmonger society in the EMPATH story series operates under a monarchy of a single person (usually male) elected as king. However, all rights and privileges in their society are reserved for the male Wartmongers alone regardless of station, while female Wartmongers are relegated to second-class citizenship status, assigned mostly to be caretakers of newborn Wartmongers and forced to live in communities apart from their male counterparts. Most human governments in the present time of the story series operate under a monarchy, with its most notable benevolent rulers being King Audric, King Gerard, and Prince Theodore. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded AU, there are two main government systems. Humans The most prominent system is a monarchy, in which the King rules over his subjects and has overall authority within his kingdom. His word is law, but he is a generally open-minded ruler and is willing to take advice from certain people in the castle, such as Dame Barbara, Princess Savina, Johan, Peewit, and occasionally Falla after her introduction in Story One. He questions her ideas unless Johan and Peewit agree with them, but once she has established herself, he seldom questions her henceforth. Likewise, there is a monarchy system in place in the other kingdom, in which King Gerard is the hierarchy. He rules with his people in mind first, so they view him as a magnificent king and wish him a long life. He primarily takes advice from his beloved Clockwork Smurf, Mrs. Sourberry, and may also listen to Sir Josten, whose ideas are taken more into consideration if Clockwork agrees. Smurfs Similar to a monarchy, the Smurfs have a single patriarchal system in which Papa Smurf stands above his younger Smurfs and Smurfettes; he guides them as the Village Leader and offers his wisdom, critical analysis, and morally sound opinions. However, he knows all too well that "the teacher will learn from the student as much as the student learns from the teacher," so he keeps an open mind as the world changes around them. At times, Papa appoints one of his little Smurfs to take his place while he is away from the village for more than a day or so; it is usually Handy, Smurfette, Hefty, or Moxette. However, it is not uncommon for him to choose more than one Smurf or Smurfette to collaborate, and they are in power until he returns. When Papa passes away, he will decide who shall be the next Village Leader, although that time is a long ways away. To be elaborated later! Glovey Story In Glovey's story, Glovey ages like the Smurfs and he only thought the Monarchy existed since he was once an English boy growing up in the 16th century (1500's-1600's) under Richard III. Many of the adventures held had kings which included the good king himself, King Audric in the story, ''The Smurf Piper''. In the story ''Army Of Grey'', the Grey Smurfs have a military/dictator system with The Great Chief being the leader. As the years progress, he sees many changes due to him living longer as a Smurf. He learns about the Republic in the West and how's Democratic system was ruled by the people rather than a King or Duke. Although he sees a bit of oligarchy since there are many slaves being considered a minority and are working without any pay or even dignity. Trivia *Glovey still isn't sure about the system running the Smurf villiage, although Papa Smurf claims that there isn't one because the Smurfs are considered his children, not his citizens or however the humans put it. *The system the Grey Smurfs live in is a parody of the Nazism in Nazi Germany, making The Great Chief a Hitler like figure. Hero: The Guardian Smurf In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Papa Smurf serves as the patriarchal leader of the village, though he will designate some Smurfs to be his assistant leaders when necessary. After the creation of and marriage to his Mirror Of Opposition-created counterpart Mother Smurfette, both she and Papa Smurf share in the duties of being the main authority figure in the village, though Papa Smurf will occasionally take full control when it's necessary for him to do so. After the death of Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette assumed the role of the main authority figure of the village. Aeon of the Champion series (AoC Universe) In the High Heavens, the Aegis Council serves as the main governing body, as the gods spent most of their time in secluded in the Holy Sanctuary. The Council, formerly made up of 8 archangels (known as Aesir), convened in an pristine building known as the Angiris Citadel. It was the scene of debate and deliberation. The only reason the AoC story series exists is because of a historic vote during the rise of the Black Empire. The Aesir voted, 4-2 (with one abstainee) to intervene in mortal affairs, rescuing the planet Middle-Earth from the thrall of the eldritch Princes of Hell via the magically-enhanced Carnal Armies. The vote changed the course of history forever. Different governments exist on Middle-Earth itself. Most in the Eastern Kingdoms are monarchies, and hereditary at that; with a single royal family (e.g. Hermenion), holding the throne and passing its crown down to the eldest child of the former ruler. Grevalon and Sherwood are the exceptions; the former is a magocractic state governed by the Council of Seven, while the latter is autonomous and governed by a consortium of clan leaders. In Westera, more complex forms of government are found; e.g. consul systems for the night elves. Category:Daily routines Category:Open to Community Category:Organizations